OC's NEEDED!
by RainingSundays
Summary: More information and app inside!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going to be writing a story about the BTR guys and their girlfriends from Minnesota. The night before they left they had a going away party and all the guys ended up having sex with their girlfriends. Little did they know, they all ended up pregnant. The girls didn't tell them because they wanted them to live their dreams in California. When the guys come home for the first time in two years they're in for a big surprise when they find out they all have one year olds! **

**I need four OC girls, one for each guy, of course!**

**Here's the application (: And please, I'm not looking for perfect, I don't WANT perfect. Give me someone unique! I know it's long, but please enter! I'm really excited about this!**

**Basics:**

**Name: **

**Nicknames:**

**Age: **

**Birthday: **

**Nationality:**

**Ethnicity:**

**Religion(if any):**

**Her BTR guy:**

**Appearance: **

**Hairstyle/ color:**

**Eye color:**

**Body type before pregnancy:**

**Body type after pregnancy:**

**Height: **

**Peircings:**

**Tattoos:**

**Any unique facial features (freckles, beauty marks, ect):**

**Personality:**

**General personality:**

**How they act around friends and family:**

**How they act when it's just her and her guy:**

**How they act with someone new:**

**Which high school stereotype best fits her?:**

**Favorite color:**

**Favorite food:**

**Favorite singer/bands:**

**Favorite quotes:**

**Favorite weather:**

**Favorite songs:**

**Favorite drink:**

**Favorite movie:**

**Favorite show:**

**Favorite places:**

**Favorite subjects:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Hobbies:**

**Talents:**

**Style(polyvore links please):**

**Casual:**

**School:**

**Dates:**

**Prom:**

**Formal:**

**Pajamas: **

**Winter:**

**Swimsuit:**

**Pregnancy style:**

**Family and background:**

**Who they live with: **

**Parents names:**

**Siblings names and ages:**

**Pets:**

**Background story:**

**Does she have a job? Where?:**

**Future goals:**

**Her and her guy:**

**When did they meet?:**

**How did they meet:**

**What's their anniversary?: **

**Where was their first date?: **

**Why does he love her?:**

**Why does she love him?:**

**How long had they been sexually active before the pregnancy?: **

**Did they stay together or breakup after BTR started?:**

**What do they like to do together?:**

**Problems they've had in their relationship:**

**The pregnancy:**

**How she found out:**

**How she reacted when she found out:**

**How her parents found out:**

**How her parents reacted:**

**How her siblings reacted:**

**What did she crave?:**

**What made her sick?: **

**How did the pregnancy go?:**

**What type of birth?(C-section, natural, water birth, epidural aided):**

**How did she act when in labor?:**

**How long did the labor last?: **

**How is she with the baby?:**

**Did she stay in school, quit or get her GED?:**

**If still in school, who watches the baby while the mother is gone:**

**Does she work after the pregnancy? Where?:**

**The baby (Also will accept one, maybe two pairs of twins):**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Birthday(any day in October or November):**

**Time of birth:**

**Baby's appearance:**

**General personality(yes, babies have personalities, too!):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes: **

**Favorite food:**

**First word: **

**Okay, so just leave your app in a review (: Thank you guys so much for taking the time to apply! Deadline is in a few day, so get cracking and please be creative!**


	2. Winners!

Okay, so all the OC's I got were REALLY good! And I had a real hard time picking but I narrowed it down and figured out the winners! I wanna thank everyone for entering and hope you'll read my story!

**Winners!: **

**Piper Ally Thorne with James,** submitted by **xLittleMx **

**Why I liked her so much**: I can totally see her and James as a couple! She and him are flirty together and she's just the kind of girl James would go with. I really like that she was born in England and she has tattoos and a piercing. I love how she's popular, yet different by not being snobby and being herself still. I love how they had been active for a while, because if anyone is getting it in, it's James! I like that she's down to earth and sassy! Just what James needs to keep him in line.

**Maya Lizbeth Summers with Kendall, **submitted by **BigTimeDreamer18 **

**Why I liked her so much**: Her style was super cute and I like the fact that she didn't have a father which is something Kendall can relate to. Her favorite quotes were really wise and awesome. She is protective just like Kendall. The way they met was cute and reminded me of a Taylor Swift song. I can picture Kendall with Maya because she's sweet and shy and Kendall likes to be strong and protective.

**Marceline Jane Arnolds with Carlos, **submitted by **Panda Crayon**

**Why I liked her so much: **Her character is brilliant! I love how she's the mean girl because she wants to be like but she's actually a sweetheart. I can see Carlos falling for a girl like Marcy because of the way he acts with the Jennifers! I loved her Juno quote sooo much! I love how she leads a double life and can act all cool and mean in school but then just kick back and chill with Carlos. I loved the story about their relationship problem and how drastically her life changed after Blayne was born! I like how she dropped out of school, but went back and how she styles the baby's hair!

And finally….

**Sarah Cecile Moore with Logan, **submitted by **MyNameInLights**

**Why I liked her so much: **I know she originally wanted Kendall, but as I read her app it just screamed Logan! I absolutely LOVE the fact that she's a bigger girl! I think that it's so important to have beautiful girls who aren't stick thin in stories! The way she was described, she's gorgeous! She and Logan share a lot of the same traits and Logan would love a geeky, preppy, drama girl! I think it's cute that it was their first time because that's what I'd expect from Logan. I also really like the fact that she dropped out of school because it makes her story different and more challenging.

And since I had such a hard time, I'd like to add the following characters to be members of the teen mom support group all the girls are in! They will be friends with the girls and might appear a few times to help out!

**Alyson Rose Conner, **submitted by **aLwAYS AnD FoREVer CRaZy **

**Savannah Ellen Harrison**, submitted by **MallRatOfDoom**

**Madeline Jayne Hale**, submitted by **MaddyB3 **

**Arianna Marie Lopez **by **Curlylocks4232 **

**Congratulations everyone! Are you guys ready for the story?**


	3. IT'S READY!

**First chapter is up! It's called Big Time Preggers! Read and review please ****J**


End file.
